Troubled destiny
by ibi
Summary: Hi. I'm back with another one. You just can't get rid of me.:) Now back to the Summary: It's a fic on Jin's troubled desteny and his pain coused by the devil gene inside him. Please R


Troubled destiny

A/N:Hey guys. I was feeling kinda gothic here so I wrote this thing on Jin's suffering and pain caused by the devil gene. It's kinda like a dialogue between him and the devil.

Jin fell on his knees holding his head in his hands. It wouldn't go away, it wouldn't leave him. He gasped for air breathing heavily. Was it over? He tried to get up but the pain maid him crumble back down on the flour. He closed his eyes trying to yell but no sound came out:

-What's wrong, Kazama? He heard a mocking voice echoing in the massive dark space of his subconscious were he was trapped in pain. You thought I would let you go that easy? A terrible laughter echoed in the distance.

Jin opened his mouth but no sound came out. He tried to concentrate on the voice, but it was too hard and painful. That thing that loved tormenting him kept him from a far distance.

-Don't worry Kazama. I can read your thought. You think I might have a week point by keeping you away? Laughter was heard again but this time much closer. You are wrong.

Jin heard footsteps approaching, every step closer making his mind gag from the increasing flows of pain. Threw the darkness of Jin's mind he stepped forwards. Jin stood in his knees not knowing if it was wise to look up. He felt his body go numb and his head lifted up by a tremendous force of energy. He closed his eyes, he wouldn't give this demon the satisfaction of reading the pain in his eyes and seeing his tears.

-Open your eyes boy! He heard a familiar tone. Listen to me, Kazama!

Jin opened his eyes and he was struck by another blow of dozed pain. He heard the laughter again. That terrible devilish laughter.

-I won't give you the satisfaction! He managed to mutter in a faded voice.

-Boy, my game has just begun! You will have enough time to give in to me. Look at me!

Jin opened his eyes again and this time looked at the demon. He knew him. It was his father. But not the one his mother described to him many years ago, the one that the devil made out of him. His eyes glowing red with joy from his son's pain and suffering, his shirt ripped off and black wings spreading from his back. One hand was stretched in front holding Jin in to the air. Jin could see the claws growing from his father's finger tips.

-Take a good look at me, boy. This is your faith, this is you're destiny and no pure bitch can help you know. He laughed his stretched out hand forming a fist.

Jin felt the air leaving his body and not one breath coming in. His tense muscles struggled to release himself from the suffocating grasp. Kazuya let his hand down and Jin fell to the flour.

-Don't call my mother a bitch. He struggled to lift himself up.

-Kazama, I can call your mother whatever I like. You can't stop me in anyway. But nun the less you are right, your mother was to worthless to be call a bitch. She couldn't provide even the least of pleasure to me when I had her.

-Enough! Jin got up running towards his enemy. Kazuya stopped him with a punch, making him fell on the ground.

-I see you've got some will in you after all, boy. Your father was weaker. He accepted me from the beginning making the game so boring. But with you, my need for fun will be assured.

-What do you want with me? Jin whipped away a strand of blood from his mouth. He stood on his knees watching the demon in front of him. The demon that in a way gave him life.

-Kazama, Kazama, you haven't guessed already? I need you as much as you need me.

-No! I don't need you! I'll never need you! He yelled out.

Kazuya's brows knitted and he clutched his fist again suffocating Jin. He could hear his son's bones braking under the tremendous power in him provided by the devil. Then he stopped Jin fell to the flour unconscious and Kazuya laughed.

But in the next second he fell to his knees holding his head. The wings on his back retracted back to his body and his eyes were returning to normal.

"What are you doing, Kazuya? You think you can beat me? You can't push me aside! YOU are ME!". "But I can! And I will, what ever it takes!"

Kazuya got up. His eyes normal and his body the same. He looked at his son. His body was beaten up blood dripping from his scar and mouth. He kneeled down to him taking him up in his arms. Kazuya walked out of this dark shadow place of Jin's mind holding his son tightly.

Jin raze his head breathing in deeply and heavy. Sweat was poring all over his face and his scar hurt badly. He felt something dripping from his mouth. He whipped it away with his hand and then looked at it. Thou it was dark Jin could distinguish faint traces of blood on his finger tips. His hole upper body hurt. It was something different at him. He felt changed. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the light but didn't dare look in the mirror.

He felt like a monster and seeing that in the mirror would have made it worse. He shuck the locks away from his face and turned on the cold water from the sink. He splashed his face a couple of times then whipped it away with a near by towel. But the mirror acted like a magnet towards him. It made him want to look, need to look at his changed body. The temptation was too much. He watched himself in the mirror. He took a step back. There were black marks allover his body and forehead. He reached the cold surface of the wall, letting his body slide down to the flour. He looked at his arms. They were covered in the same black terrifying marks.

He took a hand to his eyes. He couldn't stop himself. He tried so hard, but he couldn't. He hadn't shed a tear since his mother had died and had vowed never to do so again. But this vow was meant to be braked. Hot tears of pain and sadness lingered on his cheek then fell on his body. He felt alone and tired of life. What was there to live for? For the pain and suffering? For the demon inside of him? For...

-Ling... he muttered remembering her sweet face.

No. He had caused her enough pain. She suffered too much because of him. He remembered how many times he had had to lock himself in the dojo when the demon inside him was drowned by her light. Jin remembered when he had almost raped her not being able to control his ever increasing dark side.

He got up from the flour and went to the kitchen. He wanted it to end. To end now and for always. He took a knife from a cupboard and looked at his hands. His hart raced and his mind was exploding. He had to do this. It was for everybody's safety, for Ling's safety. The only thing stopping him was the memory of her sweet smiling face. Those wonderful days spent together...he would cherish them. He was sorry for one thing: He never told her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her...

He tightened his grasp on the knife and tried to cut he's vanes.

Jin stopped. Something made him stop. Was it the devil or... A shinning white light appeared and a white feminine hand took the knife away from his. He fell on his knees and the light surrounded him holding his body tight, like in a motherly hug. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Okasan...Thank you, mother"

The light faded and Jin got up leaving his apartment He had to get away from everything. His wings started sprawling and took off in the cold silent night, guarded by the moon's pale light and his mother's caring soft touch.

As he flapped his wings feathers fell out. All black and lifeless, only one white and shinning. One to remind him that he is not alone...


End file.
